Hunger Pangs
by pandorabox82
Summary: Bernie stops by Serena's home to check in on her, only to find herself distractingly hungry...


Bernie had decided that afternoon that she would come over to Serena's home, no matter what space that she claimed she needed. She missed her lover, full stop, and she knew that Serena missed her. A late trauma surgery had derailed her plans to just follow after her, slipping into her car like it was completely natural, and she turned her focus onto the task at hand, trying not to have regrets.

"Headed home, Bernie?" Fletch asked as they left the operating theatre, and she nodded slowly. "Take care of her tonight, I have the feeling that it was a rough day."

"For both of us, Fletch," she murmured as she stepped into the locker room, pausing to watch the hustle and bustle of the ward. "Have a good night."

"You, too," he said, clapping his hand on her shoulder before heading back into the fray.

It didn't take long for Bernie to change back into her clothes, and then she was heading back to their office, trying not to focus too much on how overly neat Serena's side was. Sighing lightly, she shrugged into her coat before shouldering her bag and heading out into the night. Glancing at her calendar, she saw that Jason was scheduled to be at Alan's that night, which was perfect, as she wanted to be alone with Serena.

Bernie managed to get home with little incident, and she pulled in next to Serena's car, holding out her house key as she made her way to the side door. The house was eerily quiet, and she frowned as she hung her coat and bag up on her hook, toeing out of her shoes before going to look for Serena.

She found her lover in the kitchen, staring out the window that looked into the yard, a glass of Shiraz in hand. She still hadn't noticed, or maybe acknowledged, Bernie's presence in the room, and Bernie smiled as she tiptoed forward until she was right behind her lover. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against the side of Serena's neck as she tugged the glass out of her hand, setting it aside before closing her right arm around Serena's torso and tugging her back against her.

Serena moaned a little as Bernie began to nibble on the tendon of her neck, her back arching as she tried to come into closer contact with her lips. Bernie grinned as she buried a hand in her lover's hair, tugging her head to one side so that she could get better access to her skin. Soon, Serena's breathing began to come in uneven pants, and her hands scrabbled against Bernie's legs as she sought purchase.

Growling a little, Bernie tugged the neckline of Serena's blouse down her shoulder, her lips following the path of her hand, biting down none too gently as her hands began to caress and squeeze Serena's breasts. A small voice in the back of her head told her that this was not how she had planned on the evening going, but there was still something good about the passion that was igniting between them. It had been too long since they had touched each other like this.

And then, Serena surprised her by turning in Bernie's arms, claiming her lips in a bruising kiss as she wrapped one leg up high around Bernie's, trying to get in closer contact as they continued to kiss. Bernie whined a little as Serena nipped at her lower lip, and she closed her hands around Serena's arse, lifting her up to settle her on the counter. In the haze of passion, she slipped her hands into the neckline of the soft shirt and pushed it off Serena's shoulders, vaguely recognizing the sound of fabric ripping.

"It's an old shirt, Bernie," she gasped out when Bernie pulled back a little, and she nodded as she continued to tug the shirt down, trapping Serena's arms by her side as she started to press hot kisses down the column of her neck only to run her tongue along the swell of her breasts, dipping beneath the lace of her bra to tease at a rapidly stiffening nipple. "My hands…"

"Yes," she groaned as she took hold of the hem of the shirt, lifting it up and over Serena's head, throwing it to the floor. The moment Serena's hands were free, she reached out for Bernie, yanking her close and claiming her lips once more as her fingers began to tear at the buttons on her blouse. Bernie vaguely heard the dull ping of them on the tile floor, and then the cool air was lapping against the overheated skin of her torso, pebbling her nipples in an instant. The next thing that went was her bra, and Bernie whimpered once more as Serena's fingers closed around her nipples, tugging and twisting none too gently as her lips devoured Bernie's.

Needing to take control of the situation once more, she roughly yanked on Serena's hair, parting their lips as she began to nip and suck at Serena's neck and chest, her fingers making quick work of Serena's bra, pulling it off before taking one stiff nipple between her lips and sucking strongly as her hands groped for the buttons on her fly, roughly tugging the zipper down before pulling the trousers down. Serena canted her hips upwards so that Bernie could remove the trousers more easily, letting them pool on the floor as she dragged her lips across the soft expanse of Serena's stomach.

Little grunts and coos spilled from Serena's lips as Bernie swirled her tongue around her bellybutton, and Bernie smiled when Serena tangled her fingers in her hair once more, pulling her closer. Unable to stop herself, she bit down on her skin as she hooked her fingers into the band of Serena's panties, pulling at them, a feral feeling overtaking her as the thin material gave way.

Growling deeply, she parted Serena's legs and fitted herself between them, listening to Serena whine and whimper, her hips twisting on the counter even as her hands continued to dig and tug on Bernie's hair, trying to guide her to what they both wanted. Pulling back a little, she looked up at her partner, seeing that her eyes were closed, her tongue darting out at times to lick at her lips before she bit at them, pleasure and pain mixed in the expression on her face.

"Berenice, please, fuck me," Serena groaned, and Bernie nodded, knowing that she couldn't deny her any longer. Smiling darkly up at her lover, she nodded before leaning in and running her tongue along Serena's slick folds, feeling her shudder a little as she tried to come in closer contact with Bernie. Shaking her head a little, Bernie took firm hold of Serena's hips, stilling her movements so that she could control the course of how things went.

A sharp tug on her hair stilled her movements, and she arched an eyebrow before running her tongue up and down her folds once more. Serena's thighs tightened around her head, and Bernie drew in a deep breath before lightly blowing out against her swollen flesh, knowing that the move would only ramp up the desire Serena was feeling. Another groan tore out of Serena's mouth and Bernie murmured in agreement as she lapped at Serena's core once more before wriggling her tongue between her labia and seeking out her clit.

A few gentle flicks had Serena bucking and twisting against her hands, and Bernie firmed her grip a little as she delicately let her tongue circle Serena's tight channel. A high pitched wail broke from the woman's lips as she removed one hand from Bernie's hair. Bernie couldn't see what her partner was doing with that hand, but she wasn't about to look up and see, she was so focused on bringing Serena pleasure.

As she started to eat Serena out in earnest, Bernie let go of one hip in order to cup her own breast, letting her thumb flick almost roughly over her nipple as she drove Serena closer and closer to orgasm. They were so close to the edge, but Bernie knew that she had to reign in her own pleasure a little, as she didn't want either of them getting hurt. Sliding her hand back up Serena's leg and then around her side to splay out on her back.

Bernie began to hum lowly, knowing the vibrations would quickly drive her over the edge into her orgasm, and sure enough, Serena's thighs clamped around her head, holding her in place as she bowed her back and a sharp scream clawed its way from her throat. "Bernie!" she panted out and Bernie nodded as she continued working her through wave after wave of pleasure, knowing that this was what her lover needed to help turn things around for her.

Soon, Serena was flopping back against the counter, and Bernie stood up to rest her forearms on either side of her lover, their breaths coming out short and harsh bursts. And then, her beloved was leaning forward, claiming her lips in a soft, sweet, kiss. Bernie smiled a little, knowing that she must look a sight, and closed her arms around Serena's waist as she rested her cheek on her breasts. "I've missed you so much, Bernie," Serena murmured as she ran her fingers through the tangled mess that was now her hair. "Let's head up and shower."

She nodded absently, trying to find the strength to push away from the counter and stand up. Finally, she managed to do so, and then she was holding out her hand to Serena. The moment their hands touched, she felt electrified, and a small smile turned up her lips as their fingers naturally threaded together. Bernie allowed Serena to lead her up to the bathroom, using the time to stare at her arse and hips. "I've missed this," she murmured as they slipped into the room, and Serena gave her a small smirk.

"I have, too. Now, strip. I want to have you in the shower." The low growl that Serena used sent shivers down Bernie's spine, and she gave a small nod as she hurriedly tried to yank her jeans down her legs. This was the one time she regretted the skin-tight trousers, and she let out a frustrated grunt as the fabric started to tangle around her ankles. Shuffling over to the counter, Bernie leaned against it as she tugged them off her feet and left the garment in a pile, along with her panties, as she made her way over to the shower.

Serena turned beneath the stream of warm water, and Bernie could see that sorrow and desire were warring in her heart once more, and she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Serena's waist as their lips crashed together. A deep moan tumbled from her lips as Serena pushed her back against the wall of the shower, tugging one leg up over her hip as her hands roamed up and down her back. "Serena," she managed to say, only for her lover to clap her hand over her mouth.

Bernie pressed furious kisses against her palm as Serena dragged her lips down Bernie's body, taking care to nip and suck at various places on her as she bucked and strained to feel her where she wanted her most. Needing to do something with her mouth, Bernie managed to draw Serena's thumb into it, sucking with the same rhythm that her lover was using between her legs.

Serena locked eyes with her and together, they built her up to a shuddering orgasm, Bernie's hands splaying out against the slick walls as her head thumped back into the corner, her back arching and bowing as she tried to come in closer contact with Serena's tongue, the orgasm sweeping over her in waves as Serena kept driving her along. Finally, she collapsed forward, draping her body carefully around Serena's as she felt the woman pull back a little, her head coming to rest on Bernie's hip as she fitted two fingers inside her, scissoring slowly as she hummed under her breath.

Her body reacted to the manipulation very quickly, and she gasped as she widened her stance a little, giving Serena more room to work with. Bending her neck just so, she was able to press her lips to the smooth skin of Serena's neck, her teeth gently sinking into her skin as her hips bucked and twisted against her lover's fingers. "Oh, god, Serena," she gasped out as her knees finally buckled. Serena helped her to her knees, never letting up on the way she was teasing Bernie, ramping up the orgasm as the warm water rained down on them. "Stop, please, take me to bed."

Serena pulled back a little to look quizzically at Bernie. "What?"

"We're going to crack our skulls open here if we go much farther here." Her lover pouted a little, and Bernie shook her head as she leaned in and possessively kissed Serena, trying to ignore the throbbing between her legs as she shakily stood up, turning off the water as she did so. A deep sigh tore from Serena's lips as she thrust her hand out from the shower curtain to grab towels for them, wrapping one around Bernie before whisking another over her body and heading over to the doorway.

"I'm waiting?"

Bernie nodded and stepped out of the shower, crossing the distance between them as quickly as she could before reaching for Serena's hand and threading their fingers together as they made their way into the bedroom. In the few steps that it took to head over to the bed, Bernie lost the towel, hoping that the sheets wouldn't become too clammy during the night. Then, all rational thought left her mind as Serena gently pushed her back onto the mattress, straddling her body and picking up where they had left off just moments before.

"Stay, Bernie, stay," Serena murmured in her ear as she delicately flicked her thumb over Bernie's clit, her fingers moving in and out to an unsteady rhythm. All Bernie could do was nod as she blindly sought out her lover's mouth, claiming her lips once more, kissing her deeply as she gave herself over to another orgasm that evening.

"As if you could ever get me to leave," she whispered as Serena sprawled out atop her, snuggling in close as she started to shiver a little. Bernie smiled as she pulled the covers up over them as she let out a small yawn. "I know that you needed space, but…"

"Sometimes it gets to be a bit much." Serena gave her a small smile before yawning herself. "I love you," she whispered as her eyes closed and Bernie chuckled lowly before kissing the top of Serena's head, welcoming the heavy weight of her lover's sleeping form against her body, so glad that she had decided to come home to Serena that evening.


End file.
